lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Juline Dizznee
Juline Dizznee is the sister of Edaline Ruewen. She is a Froster and therefore could be part of the Nobility, but due to her marriage with Kesler, a Talentless, and is considered a bad match, she has lost her place. She is also looked down upon because she gave birth to triplets, which is considered bad in the Lost Cities. In ''Lodestar'', Biana realizes that Juline is secretly Squall, a member of the Black Swan Collective because Biana recognizes her voice, and knows that Juline's ability is a Froster. Relationships * KESLER (Husband) Kesler is her husband and is a Talentless who owns an apothecary called Slurps and Burps in Mysterium, which is designed to make all the 'stuffy nobles' squirm. They have been deemed a bad match. They are one of the most loving couples in the series and have a very deep trust and respect with/for one another. In addition, Juline does not lie to Kesler when she tells him where she is going, even if she does take a bit of a detour on the way to meet with the Black Swan. When he finds out that she is apart of the rebel group, he is unhappy at first but forgives her very quickly. * DEX (Oldest son) Dex is her oldest son who looks similar to his father and has a Special Ability, a Technopath. While in ''Lodestar'' Dex is upset with her for hiding the fact that she was apart of the Black Swan, he later forgives her. They are not necessarily shown to have an extremely close relationship, but it can be seen that Juline has respect for her son when Biana asks if she has her permission to give Dex a makeover, and Juline says that she'll leave it up to Dex. They do not seem to have as much trust with each other, as when she is revealed as Squall, Dex wonders if she took him to see Sophie to spy on her. She denies this, showing her care for him and insisting that instead she simply didn't want him eating in his alchemy lesson for a second year. * BEX (Daughter) Daughter, one of the triplets, looks like Kesler and is a Level One. In one of the books, the triplets are seen running around Juline and messing with each other as she tries to get them to calm down. In Lodestar, Juline claims that she has a trick to control Bex and her two brothers, which Kesler tells Sophie she says every day. The trick does work, however, as Juline uses her froster ability to create snow, momentarily stopping Bex from running with Rex's stuffed jackalope. Not much is seen of Juline or the triplets, so it can be uneasy to confirm their relationship. But due to how Juline always seems rumpled and exhausted, it can be believed that she spends time with the triplets regularly. * REX (Son) Son, one of the triplets, looks like Kesler and is a Level One. In one of the books, the triplets are seen running around Juline and messing with each other as she tries to get them to calm down. In Lodestar, Juline claims that she has a trick to control Bex and her two brothers, which Kesler tells Sophie she says every day. The trick does, however, work, as Juline uses her froster ability to create snow, momentarily stopping Rex from chasing Bex. Not much is seen of Juline or the triplets, so it can be uneasy to confirm their relationship. But due to how Juline always seems rumpled and exhausted, it can be believed that she spends time with the triplets regularly. * LEX (Son) Son, one of the triples, looks like Kesler and is a Level One. In one of the books, the triplets are seen running around Juline and messing with each other as she tries to get them to calm down. In Lodestar, Juline claims that she has a trick to control Bex and her two brothers, which Kesler tells Sophie they say every day. The trick does work, however, as Juline uses her froster ability to create snow, momentarily stopping him from creating a ruckus. Not much is seen of Juline or the triplets, so it can be uneasy to confirm their relationship. But due to how Juline always seems rumpled and exhausted, it can be believed that she spends time with the triplets regularly. * EDALINE (Sister) Sister, has a Special Ability as a Conjurer. When she hears that Edaline is Sophie's guardian, she goes to her house not just to see Sophie, but also to speak with her. They have a healthy relationship. * GRADY (Brother in law) Brother-in-law, has a Special Ability as a Mesmer. When they see one another in the first book Grady asks if Juline needs to see Edaline for herself. She responds that she doesn't need an excuse to see her sister. * JOLIE (Niece) Niece, deceased, had a Special Ability as a Conjurer. Their relationship when Jolie was alive is unknown. * SOPHIE (Adopted Niece) Adopted niece, has Special Abilities as a Telepath, Inflictor, Teleporter, Polyglot, and Enhancer. Juline likes Sophie and is glad when she approves of certain things, such as their house. fr:Juline Dizznee Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Black Swan Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Secondary Characters